fantendofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Shadow Generations
'Shadow Generations '(aussi appelé Shadow the Hedgehog Generations ou Shadow the Hedgehog 3 ) est un jeu d'action et aventure sorti courant 2017. Il fait office de suite à Shadow the Hedgehog. Il sortira sur Shadow Gem. Il a été développé par Shadow Team et édité par Sega. Dans le jeu, on peut découvrir Evil Shadow, un nouveau antagoniste du jeu. D'après Black Doom avant sa mort dans Shadow the Hedgehog , il prétend avoir déformé l'ADN de lui et Shadow pour créer un monstre capable d'avoir les mêmes atouts de Shadow. Il s'agirait de Evil Shadow... Histoire Après les événements de Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow a fait profil-bas pendant quelque-temps. L'histoire commence alors que Shadow est dans une cabane avec Rouge admirant la vue par sa fenêtre. Shadow, pensif, doute sur sa vraie identité et ne crois-pas qu'il a partagé l'ADN de son ennemi Black Doom. La seule chose dont il peut encore se rappeler et d'avoir croisé un hérisson violet. Shadow se demande qui est cet hérisson violet, pourquoi il ne se souvient pas de lui, et est-t-il un lien avec Black Doom. Soudain, un trou noir se forme au dessus de la ville Shadow Union. Des créatures noires et rouges en sortent et commencent à saccager la ville. Shadow sait que c'est les monstres de l'armée noire, mais crois que Black Doom est de retour expliquant le retour de ses monstres. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, quelqu'un l'appelle. un hérisson violet du nom de Spyro apparaît et lui explique qu'il est son frère. Celui ci avertit Shadow que la fin des temps approche et qu'il doit trouver les émeraudes du chaos pour empêcher Evil Shadow de détruire le monde, Shadow demande à Spyro qui es-tu, comment me connaît-tu, qui est-ce Evil Shadow et demande si Black Doom a survécu, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse et Spyro disparaît, vu qu'il est un hologramme. Shadow part donc à la recherche des émeraudes du chaos pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions et se dirige vers Westopolis, la ville où il rencontra la première-fois Black Doom. La progression de l'histoire dépend entièrement du joueur. Toutes les histoires ont leurs propres fins en fonction du chemin choisi: - Si Shadow choisit d'aider Evil Shadow dans leur conquête de la planète, il servira Evil Shadow, et ce-dernier le trahira et tuera l'hérisson noir quand son objectif de conquérir le monde aura réussi. - Si Shadow choisit de rester neutre, il vaincra Spyro, Evil Shadow et également le docteur Eggman. - Si Shadow décide d'aider Spyro à vaincre les Black Arms et Black Doom, il deviendra le maire de la ville et sera admiré par les habitants et Spyro finira par lui affirmer qu'il est son frère. Si il choisit la troisième option, Spyro révèle alors à Shadow que il est la création ultime. Soudain, une lumière blanche très claire, si claire qu'il aveugle les les deux hérissons et ces-derniers s'endorment a cause de la diffusion d'un gaz paralysant. Une fois réveillé, Shadow remarque que Spyro n'est plus avec lui, et voit à quelques mètres de lui son lui du passé... et plus-tard lui du futur. Les trois décident de s'unir contre leur ennemi commun pour retourner chacun dans leur monde. Evil Shadow avoue être impressionné par sa ténacité, il croyait que les hérissons étaient mort par le choc. Evil tente de convaincre Shadow que son plan est la seul chance qu'il est. Shadow lui répond qu'il l'ennuie à mourir et que cette fois, il va vraiment y passer. Evil SHadow est surprit par la bravoure du hérisson. Evil Shadow révèle alors que lui et Shadow ont énormément de choses en commun, il dit qu'il est dommage de ne pas coopérer et s'enfuit. Les trois Shadow le poursuit, Spyro apparaît et voit trois Shadow, il croit voir double et va les suivre, Evil Shadow n'y croit pas et crie d'une voix forte, sbire déploiement, mais il est soudainement prit d'un assaut d'ennemi de l'armée noir. Sonic, qui les suivait, attaque les ennemis en utilisant le Chaos Spear, mais ne fut pas efficace, à cause du nombre d'ennemi à vaincre. Spyro à Shadow Union, prend discrètement les Chaos Émeraudes du Chaos, caché dans les Ruines Englouties. Retour à la bataille. Alors que Evil Shadow gagne progressivement la bataille contre les Shadow. Et toute allure, une lumière violet fait route sur Evil Shadow, ce-dernier pris part du pouvoir allant sur lui, avant que Spyro atteigne la cible, Evil Shadow se transforme en Perfect Evil Shadow. De même, Shadow se transforme en Super Shadow. Au cours du combat, Sonic et les autres arrivent et encouragent Shadow.. Suite à une lutte acharnée, les Shadow gagnent et Evil Shadow et les Black Arms sont détruits. Gameplay Il reprend le même gameplay que Grand Theft Auto V et Shadow the Hedgehog. On peut faire des missions et aussi se balader tout comme un GTA. Le jeu est assez hard, donc le jeu a été évalué 16. Il reprend un peu la même idée et le même décor que Sonic Forces mais en le rendant plus violent et dynamique. Le jeu graphiquement est magnifique. Le jeu met en avant le mode balade et les décors qui vont avec. Contrairement à Shadow the Hedgehog qui mettait en avant le mode multijoueur. La particularité de ce titre est que le joueur peut contrôler des armes à feu. Des pistolets aux lance-roquettes, le joueur peut en effet subtiliser les armes de ses adversaires pour leur faire mordre la poussière. Cet aspect a d'ailleurs été longuement critiqué par les fans de Sonic de longue date, jugeant qu'il s'éloignait trop de l'esprit d'origine de la série, ce qui a poussé la marque Shadow Team a crée une sous-série mettant en scène principalement Shadow. Personnages Jouables shadow_the_hedgehog__i_am__by_jogita6-d7da801.png|Shadow Classic_Shadow_The_Hedgehog.png|Shadow (du passé) new_shadow_boom_render_by_nibrocrock-d7j56o8.png|Shadow (du futur) Ennemis * Badniks * L'armée noir Boss * Android Shadow * Metal Sonic * Sonic * Mephiles * Dr. Eggman * BOSS FINAL : Evil Shadow Armes * Poing * Batte de baseball * Couteau * Marteau * Pistolet (Glock 22) * Pistolet paralysant * Pistolet-mitrailleur * Mitraillette * Fusil de combat * Fusil d'assaut * Carabine * Fusil de précision * Sniper de combat * Grenade * Bombe collante * Gaz lacrymogène * Lance-grenades * Lance-roquettes Mode libre Il est en fait possible, tout d'abord, de se déplacer dans toute la ville de Shadow Union et ses environs, de personnaliser ses armes et ses véhicules, et de faire les missions, courses, et autres activités qui sont proposées à tout moment. Boutiques Boutique de costumes Shadow peut visiter et acheter certains articles tel que des costumes comme un costume faisant référence à Sonic et le Chevalier noir. shadow1.png|Costume 1 Sir Lancelot.png|Costume 2 ShadowRidersG.PNG|Costume 3 Boutique d'armes En plus de pouvoir y acheter diverses armes, le joueur peut aussi y modifier ses armes en y ajoutant des silencieux, des chargeurs plus grands ou des lampes torches par exemple. Le joueur peut aussi changer la couleur de certaines armes. Boutique de trophée Dans ce magasin, vous pouvez acheter des trophées de personnages, de lieux et de la musique, et vous pouvez le consulter dans sa maison. Argents Le jeu intègre un système d'argent. Le joueur gagne de l'argent en complétant des missions ou des activités. L'argent n'est pas sécurisé tant qu'il n'est pas transféré sur le compte en banque virtuel du joueur. Des distributeurs de billets sont prévus à cet effet. Ainsi, si le joueur est tué par un autre joueur, de l'argent tombera à terre et tout le monde sera libre de le ramasser (cette perte est limitée, le joueur tué ne perd pas tout l'argent qu'il avait sur lui, il peut perdre au maximum 200 €. L'argent ainsi gagné peut servir à acheter un garage pour ses véhicules (10 maximum pour les plus importants), et même un appartement dont le niveau de luxe dépend de la quantité d'argent avec laquelle il est acheté. Le joueur peut par ailleurs inviter d'autres joueurs dans son appartement. L'argent peut aussi servir à personnaliser son personnage, comme lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements et améliorer ses aptitudes physiques ; ou acheter des véhicules et des armes. L'argent sécurisé que le joueur possède est indiqué en noir, et l'argent que le joueur a sur lui est indiqué en rouge en appuyant une fois sur la touche du bas. Cartes " plus tard " Stations de radios Au courant du jeu, vous pouvez écouter de la musique sur trois différents stations de radios qui diffusent en moyenne 5 chansons par stations. Dans le jeu, il n'y a pas d'ordre prédéfini des chansons. Shadow FM Sur cette station de radio, les chansons de l'univers Shadow Generations sont diffusés. Bande-son : * I Am... All Of Me * Waking Up * All Hail Shadow * For True Story The Hedgehog Sur cette station de radio, les chansons des jeux Sonic sont diffusés. Bande-Son : * Free * Race to Win * Live and Learn * Reach For the Stars * Knight of the Wind * Super Sonic Racing Radio Boom Sur cette station de radio, les chansons de sont diffusés. Bande-Son: * Sonic Boom * Sonic Youth * Open Your Heart * Windy and Ripply Galerie __NOEDITSECTION__ aze.png|Jaquette du jeu Dark_Shadow.png ShadowG2.JPG ShadowG.JPG re.JPG|Capture d'écran du jeu Shadow Generations CE 1.JPG|Capture d'écran du jeu (2) Shadow Generation.PNG Shadow Generations fond d'écran.png Vidéo thumb|right|335 px thumb|center|335px Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Univers de Sonic Catégorie:Jeux évalués E Catégorie:Jeux évalués 16 Catégorie:Univers de Shadow Generations Catégorie:Compatible avec les Amiibo Catégorie:Shadow Team Catégorie:Sur Shadow Gem Catégorie:Shadow Generations Catégorie:Jeux de Plates-formes Catégorie:Jeux en Solo Catégorie:Approuvé